In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or that perform functions faster, more efficiently or more reliably are often sought after.
Some electronic devices communicate with other electronic devices. These electronic devices may transmit and/or receive electromagnetic signals. For example, a smartphone may transmit signals to and/or receive signals from another device (e.g., a laptop computer, an electronics console in a vehicle, a wireless headset, etc.). In another example, a wireless headset may transmit signals to and/or receive signals from another device (e.g., a laptop computer, a game console, a smartphone, etc.).
However, particular challenges arise in wireless communications. For example, some wireless devices may perform connectable advertising in order to create a connection with a remote device. However, a connection request from one or more remote devices may be corrupt. This may lead to increased connection time. Therefore, systems and methods for enhanced connection creation may be beneficial.